


Sketch Em All: The Metalliverse Art Book

by The Almighty Drawing Tablet (CorugatortheTablet)



Category: Metallica
Genre: AU, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Steven Universe, M/M, Sketches, fanart for my fanfics, metalliverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorugatortheTablet/pseuds/The%20Almighty%20Drawing%20Tablet
Summary: my artmetalliversedo i really need to say any more..?!





	1. Kirk the Renegade

Basically, Kirk is playing the role of Pearl here.


	2. Fury-Patience: Conversation

James' FURY

Lars' PATIENCE

they're a motherfuckin conversation~

 

===

Partially inspired by Steven fuckin Universe

But shoutout to Dulcinea; their fic "First Aid" just got me more hyped about the James/Lars Ruby/Sapphire trope I have goin on here


	3. Corinthe, The Resident Crazy 13 Year Old

Sooo uhhh,  this is basically me in the Metalliverse AU

* * *

> Weapon: Rapier  
> Wears: glasses  
> >Boots  
> >Dress shirt  
>   
> Color theme: Green  
>   
> Hair: Ponytail over right eye; any loose strands of hair just fly around  
>   
> I'm a misfit. My hair, my height, my age and my shitty eyesight  
> Of course, I can still shred some~!  
> I'd constantly pick fights with Kirk to feel better about myself cuz of how much I idolize him in this AU  
> I'm a huge druggie/alcoholic too  
> My room is messy with empty bottles and drugs :p  
> But of course, I also do tons of art!!!  
> So Metallica takes me in cuz I'm "different" from other thrashers  
> very different  
> not to mention, I had a lotta issues, blablabla  
> I mask my low self-esteem with my obnoxious, abrasive, crude and outgoing personality.  
> I'm fast, loud, hyper, and amazing at guitar (albeit kinda sloppy)  
> We can fight with the power of music  
> I'm cute too, don't worry!  
> I'm Metallica's resident crazy 13 year old!  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chibi Cliff

This is part of a bigger drawing I'm gonna post soon ^^


	5. The Four Chibi Horsemen

From left to right: James, Lars, Kirk and Cliff


End file.
